Lasting Finish
by Rubee Kay
Summary: Naruto's been invited to Sakura's pool party. But the only one he wants to see in a bathing suit is Sasuke.
1. Heat

"Hey, Naruto! Want to come to Sakura's pool party tomorrow?"

Naruto scratched his head, wondering why the hell Sakura would decide to do a pool party at 18. He sighed, knowing full well that she expects him there.

"Sure. Are you going, too?" he raised his eyebrow at the lazy boy.

"Eh. It's troublesome but…" he trailed off, his eyes averting to Ino who sat across the classroom chatting it up with Chouji. Naruto smirked and patted him on the back.

"You really like her that much, eh?" he winked at him and nudged his ribs softly, wandering away from the boy with a wave.

He wouldn't be able to live it down if he never went. Maybe he could go just for a few hours and then sneak off. Or maybe just arrive really late. No one really expects him to be on time right? Sighing, he made his way home, not even stopping for his favourite ramen.

_I wonder if Sasuke's going… Probably not. He hates the girl as much as he hates me._

He shook his head. Thinking about Sasuke going to a pool party was ridiculous. The angst-filled teen would probably prefer sitting home alone and reading depressing novels about teenagers who have a shitty life and believing his was even worse.

He leaned on the doorframe to his apartment, contemplating whether he should even bother going to the Uchiha to ask. He shook his head again, rougher this time.

_Why the fuck would he want to see me?_

He bit his lip, fishing in his pockets to find the key to his home. He pushed himself off the frame and unlocked the door, trudging in and kicking off his shoes by the doorway.

He made his way to the fridge and opened it. He started into the abyss of… well nothing except milk and a few random food items. He stood there for a second, deciding whether he should go back out and eat or actually put some thought into what he would wear to Sakura's party.

Not that he was trying to impress anyone or anything. Of course not.

He scoffed at himself. No way was Sasuke going to be there. He shoved the fridge closed and made his way to the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to jump into his bed and lose himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto moaned. The heat was consuming his body. He could feel his breath grow shallow as he tossed himself to the side, trying to beat off his covers and escape to a cool space on his bed. He gasped, feeling his arousal grow even more as an image of Sasuke jerking himself off to the blonde flashed through his mind.<p>

He couldn't even wake up from the dream this time.

His legs spread and his hips bucked forward. He moaned again, louder this time, as he almost felt Sasuke grab his manhood and begin to pump. His cock twitched and he bit his lip.

"Sasuke…" he breathed to no one in particular. He could barely hear the raspy sound of his voice under the sleep enlaced pressure pressing down on his ears.

He cried out as Sasuke went faster, pumping him mercilessly, squeezing his tip and spreading the precum against the head with his thumb. He shook violently, waking as he felt his body orgasm, his eyes shooting open as the pleasure consumed him.

He panted, his body going limp against the mattress. Squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing them to get rid of the sleep, he turned over and felt around his bedside table for the clock. Opening his eyes he read 4:35am.

When was the party supposed to start?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura waved to the blonde, a smile plastered on her face.<p>

He turned to the general direction of where he thought she was calling from. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the pink haired girl and the boy she was latching onto.

Sasuke did come. That bastard.

His body shook slightly as he remembered his dream. He didn't get much sleep after last night. He managed to change his sheets and then attempt to get back to sleep. But it was a lost cause seeing as he woke up every 20 minutes.

He waved back to Sakura, forcing a smile on his face.

_I remembered to bring a bathing suit, right?_

He forced his legs to carry himself to the two. Sakura giggled and squeezed Sasuke's arm, nuzzling her face into the exposed skin there.

"Aren't you excited, Naruto? We get the whole pool to ourselves!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really? How'd you manage that?"

"My parents pulled a few strings," she shrugged, grabbing onto Sasuke's hand and pulling him to the pool entrance to meet up with the rest of the group.

_Fucking idiot._ He watched Sasuke's ass as the two wandered off in front of him. There was no way the Uchiha was happy about this. Unless he was trying to piss the blonde off.

The raven turned back to face Naruto, having ridded himself of the pink pest for just a moment as she got distracted gossiping and giggling like an idiot to the rest of the group.

"Why'd you come?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion as usual.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be at home reading '_The ten different ways to kill yourself without anyone finding out'_ or something?"

The Uchiha smirked, his arms crossing against his chest.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed past the Uchiha. He could argue with the idiot but there was no way he could stand the raven's eyes on him for longer than a few minutes.

"Come on bastard, don't want to miss your sexy pool date with Sakura, do you?" He winked at Sasuke, following the crowd inside.

Sasuke was going to kill the dim-witted blonde.


	2. Sparkly Bikinis

**_A/N: Hooray another chapter! I'm amazed at myself,really. Usually I can only do oneshots._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_And yes, NICHA , there is going to be more :)_**

* * *

><p>"Naruto! You came!" Kiba patted the blonde on the back, hitting him hard enough to send him forward into Shikamaru.<p>

"Gah!" he managed to brace himself against the boy's chest, mumbling an apology as he glared at Kiba for being such an idiot, "Nice to see you, too, dogbreath."

Kiba grinned at him and grabbed Shikamaru, "Come on, kids, I call the waterslide first!"

Naruto shook his head. _Oh yeah, because I'm totally the kid here. _He smirked to himself as he followed the two boys' into the changing area. Sakura had given each of them a key to their own locker and the guy at the desk was nice enough to let them have two if they so desired.

"I call one of the tall ones!" Kiba shouted to the rest of the group, pushing a disgruntled Chouji and slipping past Neji, who looked as though he was attempting to draw his name into the back of Kiba's neck with the glare shooting from his eyes.

Naruto shuddered. Neji was fucking psychotic when the time came for it. He tightened his hold on the bag he carried (orange of course) and made his way past the sea of boys' who were shouting and mumbling things about women in bathing suits.

He chose the locker nearest the exit in case he wanted to slip out. Pool parties were fun and all but with the Uchiha here and his raging hormones he'd rather not risk it.

He put the bag down and peeled off his shirt and slipped out of his shoes, placing them in the open locker. He grabbed the towel out of his bag and then shoved the orange thing in the locker, slamming it shut and locking it. The towel fit over his shoulder easily and he put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at the amount of boys not done changing yet.

"Holy shit, guys. What is this? Are you doing your hair and gossiping about sexy men or something? Hurry the fuck up."

"Oh shut up, Naruto. Not all of us are like Uchiha here," Kiba smirked at the raven and patted him on his still clothed shoulder.

"Che. I fucking hope not. Next thing you know you're gonna be reading teen gossip magazines and getting your nails done at salons."

He grinned to himself as he walked by Sasuke, his eyes boring holes into Naruto's. The blonde put his arm around him, "Come on Sasuke. Hurry up and get dressed in your sparkly bikini so you can go out and hang with your girlfriends."

The Uchiha tensed under his grip, his eye twitching as the insults kept hitting him. He rolled his eyes and smiled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure, Naruto. We all know how much you love to chat it up with the ladies, especially ones in sparkly bikinis."

Naruto scoffed and pulled his arm away from Sasuke's body, his hands clenched into fists.

_That fucking asshole._

"Hurry it up, ladies," Naruto called to the rest of them as he walked out of the change room, Sasuke following behind him.

"Oi, dobe," the raven nudged him, suddenly really close to him.

"What do you want?" he spat at him, pulling his arm away from the pale elbow that was prodding against it, "You forget your tampons or something?"

Sasuke shoved the boy against the nearest wall, his hands digging into the blonde's shoulders as he glared at him.

Naruto was surprised, his breath leaving his lungs as the heavy body pressed against his own. He was suddenly aware of the growing bulge in his pants. He had never had Sasuke so close to him before, let alone pressed against him like he was.

"Listen, blondie," Sasuke growled into his ear, his breath tickling against the skin there, "I don't know who the fuck you think the girl is here but if you think you can top me I'd fucking love to see you try."

Naruto could hear the smirk in the boy's voice and it made him shiver. Was Sasuke challenging him?

"Wha-" the blonde was cut off when he felt Sasuke's hand cover his mouth. The other boy's lips proceeded to latch onto the skin connecting his neck and shoulder.

_Oh shit he's gonna eat me!_

Naruto let out a moan that was muffled by the raven's hand as he felt the boy's tongue begin to draw circles on the skin, sucking hard. He pushed him away after realising that, if Sasuke kept this up, he'd have a mark on his shoulder that would be unexplainable.

"The fuck are you doing?" He hissed at him, his hand latching onto his neck to try and rub off an already forming mark.

Sasuke smirked, pulling Naruto's hand away from his neck and examining his work, "Looks good."

He winked at the terribly confused and half aroused blonde and walked away, making his way to the heap of girls already swimming in one of the pools.

Naruto shivered. _He really is gonna eat me. Fuck I bet you he thinks I have the hots for him now. That fucking motherfucking piece of fucking-_

"Naruto?" Lee's massive eyebrow rose as he looked at the poor blonde. His hand had found its way back to his neck and he was trembling slightly, trying to hide his already half hard member.

He jumped and spun around to look at the bowl-headed boy.

"Are you okay?" He leaned towards Naruto a bit, examining his covered hand, "What happened?"

"Uh I… I fucking ran into this goddamn pole," he pointed to one of the beams holding up the waterslide above him, "Did it leave a mark?" He released his neck from his grasp, tilting his head back to show Lee.

"Oh. That looks bad! Do you need a band-aid or something for it?" he touched the mark with his finger. Naruto winced at the contact and shook his head.

"Nah, man. Thanks though!" He patted Lee on the back and pushed him forward, guiding him to the pool furthest away from the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Sasuke reached his arms out and laid them on the edge of the hot tub, his eyes closed. He was completely relaxed. He finally found a room that no one else had discovered yet.<p>

The girls were always too much for him. They practically begged him to just ravage them senseless and there was never a time when his arm wasn't occupied by one of the many girls he wasn't interested in.

He sunk down low in the tub, his nose just above the hot water. He breathed it in. The steamy air felt good in his nostrils. _The only woman I want is Naruto._ He chuckled to himself, knowing full well how much of a girl Naruto could be. He practically pleaded the raven to just fuck him brainless.

He tilted his head back and sighed, his eyes slipping open just a crack when he heard noises coming from down the hall. He leaned his head forward and took a peek at the door, seeing the top of a blonde head.

He smirked, knowing full well whose head of hair it was.

"Yeah, yeah doggy-face I'll see you guys later! And tell Shino to fucking take off his glasses- WE'RE INSIDE for Christ sake!" Naruto yelled to the boy's who were walking away from him.

The blonde closed the door behind him, not even noticing the raven locks floating at the surface of the tub. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling to himself.

"Jesus Christ. I should just leave…" he sighed before opening his eyes. He stiffened, seeing the Uchiha looking up at him, a smug look on his face.

"I totally know what you mean," he said, sliding himself towards Naruto and laying his arms across the edge of the tub, looking up at him, "It's so hard being sexy isn't it?"

He almost laughed at his own words. Naruto sneered at the raven, "What the fuck? Why are you here?"

"Holy shit, Naruto, can't a guy relax without having women yanking his limbs off?" he glared at the blonde. Sometimes he just wanted to punch his stupid, overly cute and sexy face.

Naruto's features softened, being able to relate to the Uchiha. He padded towards Sasuke, moving beside him and climbing into the tub, letting out a sigh of pleasure as the boiling water hit him.

Sasuke watched the teenager. Particularly his tan torso and pelvic bones that were peeking out of his swim trunks. Oh how he wanted to just ravage the boy right there.

The cerulean eyes watched the Uchiha as he moved away from him, sitting across from him and resting his arms against the tubs edge, making sure the boy wouldn't all of a sudden charge at him.

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the mark he had left on the blonde earlier, noticing that it was fading, slowly, but still fading.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled, finding his eyes resisting his brain's command to look away from him.

"What?" he spat back at him, still unnerved by the Uchiha.

Sasuke moved toward him. His body melded together with Naruto's as he climbed into the blonde's lap, hips against hips. The Uchiha's arms wrapped around the tan teens shoulders and he pressed himself as close to the blonde as he could.

_Holy fuck. Sasuke's so-_ Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke move against him, his arousal pressing against his own. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the Uchiha's waist, unconsciously pulling him closer, his chest flush against his own.

"S-Sasuke…" he mumbled into the Uchiha's ear, "Wh-what are you doing?" His eyes screwed shut as Sasuke grinded their hips together again. _Fuck._

"Naruto…I wanna get you off." Sasuke breathed into the blonde's neck, his lips connecting with the tan skin. Naruto shuddered underneath his touch, his mouth wide open as he gasped and mumbled something incoherent to the boy.

Sasuke started a nice rhythm against Naruto's groin, their members touching through cloth. Sasuke wanted the blonde's pants off. He unhooked one arm from around Naruto's neck and snaked it down to his crotch, reaching into the waistband and freeing his member.

Naruto moaned and threw his head back, gasping the raven's name. This was way better than any wet dream he'd had. He felt the Uchiha's hand leave his cock and it was replaced with the clothed member of Sasuke's.

"Fuck!"

Naruto grinded against Sasuke, seeking out as much friction as he could from the pale boy. He pulled him closer, his arms tight against the skin. He felt the tight heat coil in his stomach and bit down on Sasuke's shoulder blade, mumbling against his skin.

"Sasuke…I-I'm so close…"

Sasuke gasped against him, "L-let's come together."

Naruto shuddered, he felt the other boy's member twitch against his and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He grinded harder against him.

"Fuck, Sasuke…Sasuke…Sh-shit I'm gonna-"

The blonde moaned loudly, moving his hips against the others one last time before he stiffened and came, shooting his cum into the hot water. Sasuke wasn't far behind him. Watching Naruto come, he grinded harder against him, his twitching member pressed against the blonde's slowly softening one.

Sasuke came hard against the boy, screaming the boy's name and then collapsing against him, his breath erratic.

Both boys panted against each other, their bodies slack. Naruto moaned despite himself, the pleasure still lacing through his body. He looked up at the raven, still panting.

"Wh-" Sasuke cut him off with a kiss, his tongue prodding against his lips, asking him for entrance. He happily accepted and the raven's tongue massaged his own. They moaned together and Sasuke's arms laced around Naruto's neck tightly, claiming the boy.

"Sasuke…" Naruto pulled back and looked into the dark orbs, "We should probably clean up…" Sasuke smirked, kissing the boy's nose and nodding.

"You're right."


	3. Make Me Feel Good

**A/N: Ahh! Sorry for such a late update. I don't know what's been up with me it took me forever to write this bit!**

**But anyway here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Naruto's sick?" Shikamaru's eyebrow rose as he looked at Sasuke, the blonde boy holding onto him.<p>

"Uh…Yeah. He was in the hot tub and I don't know I guess he passed out."

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose even higher.

"He passed out?" Shikamaru shook his head. Of course Naruto would do something stupid like that.

"So, you're taking him where?"

Sasuke shifted under the boy's stare. He didn't really think that one through yet.

"Uh, I'll probably just take him to the change room and get him into some…dry clothes."

"Uh huh. Why are you helping him anyway? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriends?" Kiba smirked, latching onto Shino's shoulder as the three boys looked at Sasuke, obviously suspicious as to why the stuck up asshole would want to help their friend.

Sasuke sighed, slowly inching away from the boy's. This was going to be difficult.

"Look, you really think I enjoy having annoying women hanging off my body all the time? Why don't you go hang out with them while I'm gone. Consider it an opportunity…" he muttered to them, backing away and heading for the change rooms.

They scoffed at his retreating back and mumbled incoherent replies, knowing full well that the raven haired boy was completely right.

* * *

><p>"S-Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, opening his eyes, "Where are we?"<p>

He sat up and looked around. They were in the change rooms, but… This wasn't the boys change room.

"Family change room," Sasuke said, his eyes trailing down Naruto's bare chest, "I thought it would be nicer to fuck in here rather than in the boys, you know, in case they walk in."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Fuck?_ He shifted around, trying to figure out what he was lying on. The change rooms in the family section were much nicer than the boys. They had large stalls for the showers and toilets and there were carpeted rugs that littered each of the entrances to the shower stalls.

"Fuck…?" Naruto was still dazed. The encounter with Sasuke in the hot tub had made him too hot, his body still covered with warmth. He still felt kind of ill. He rubbed his eyes and then trailed his hands down his cheeks to his shoulders, all the way down his torso.

"Are you trying to put on a show for me?" Sasuke smirked, eyeing Naruto's hands as they covered his body in an erotic way. The blonde boy looked up at him, his vision still a bit hazy.

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke reached forward and rested his hand on the blonde's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"You're still kind of hot…" He muttered, his eyelids half lidded as he gazed at the beautiful boy before him. Naruto shifted under the boy's gaze again, leaning forward and nuzzling his forehead against the hand that touched his burning skin. He wanted more.

Naruto moaned softly, inclining himself even closer to Sasuke, closing the gap between them to steal a kiss from the boy's lips. They were definitely colder than his. His arms came around and hooked themselves around Sasuke's neck, pulling him forward. Sasuke was absolutely a lot colder than he was.

"Make me… feel good…" He groaned into Sasuke's ear, making the raven shiver as his breath passed his ear. Naruto's mind was a total mess. He was fighting between feeling and the ability to become even half conscious again.

"Naruto…You're so hot…" Sasuke pressed himself into the blonde, parting the boy's legs so he could lean in closer, rubbing his hands along the tan thighs. He kneeled in front of him, his hands trailing up and to the hem of his swim trunks, still wet from the hot tub.

_He'll catch a cold in these._

His fingers looped themselves into the hem, pulling as much of the obstructive fabric down as he could.

"Naruto, stand up a sec." The boy obliged and Sasuke managed to yank down the rest of his shorts. The blonde's member was half hard and he moved his hand forward, massaging it against his fingers. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt the calloused fingers begin to work against his cock.

"Sasuke… That feels so good!" He practically yelled at the boy. Sasuke smirked. The fair-haired boy was definitely half conscious.

"Yeah? You want me to go faster?" Sasuke looked up at the boy, watching him as his head moved up and down, signalling him to continue. It was like talking to a child.

Sasuke moved his hand faster, earning him small gasps and pleased sounds from the blonde in front of him. He licked his lips, watching the boy, his eyes half lidded and his mouth open. He trailed his thumb over the head before leaning down and taking it into his mouth.

"Fuck-Sasuke!" Naruto's hands wound into the raven locks in front of him, pulling roughly. He felt Sasuke bob his head, his tongue swirling around the tip. He pumped his base slowly; making sure none of this boy's erection wasn't being taken care of.

He moved faster, feeling the hands in his hair tighten even more. He knew the boy was close.

He let the cock slip out of his mouth with a 'pop', earning a disappointed moan from the boy.

"Naruto, do you want to do something that will feel even better?"

Naruto looked at him, nodding despite not being able to fully comprehend the question.

"Make me cum, Sasuke," he moaned, his head falling back and exposing his neck, already glistened with sweat.

Sasuke groaned. The blonde was way too sexy when he was half conscious. He mumbled something under his breath before standing up and grabbing onto Naruto's hand, leading him to the counter. He picked up the surprisingly not very heavy blonde and plopped him onto the counter.

Naruto shifted and spread his legs, his hands coming to rest on Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"What are you gonna do to me…Sasuke?" Naruto's hand massaged the raven's shoulder, his eyes locking with the black orbs.

"I'll make you feel really good. I promise." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, gasping as Sasuke's hand ghosted over his length and then grasped it, playing with the tip some more. His other hand stroked his own hard on, jerking himself as he watched Naruto.

_Fuck, he's so sexy._

Sasuke's hand stopped on his length and moved to Naruto's hole, rubbing it lightly as he watched the blonde squirm underneath the ministrations. He gasped as Sasuke slipped his finger inside.

Tightening around him he moaned to the raven, "Sasuke, that… it hurts…"

Sasuke took Naruto's length in his hand again, letting go of his own erection to aid to the poor blonde. He started to slowly pump him again.

"You need to relax, dobe."

Naruto watched Sasuke, his eyes heavily lidded as he fisted him. Sasuke moved the finger around some more before entering another one, causing the blonde to gasp in pain, squirming frantically as he tried to pull away from the intrusion.

"Relax," Sasuke muttered, leaning forward and taking the blonde in his mouth again.

Naruto moaned loudly as he tried to figure out which sensation to concentrate on. He was trying to get comfortable before he felt an intense pleasure enter his body, sending shivers through his spine.

"S-Sasuke! A-Ahh do that again," the blonde gasped as one of his hands wrapped into the dark locks again, pulling and writhing underneath him.

Sasuke pushed on the spot again, making Naruto moan even louder. He pushed his fingers in and out some more, trying to hit the spot over and over again until he felt Naruto was relaxed enough.

Deeming him ready, Sasuke slid his fingers out of Naruto, the blonde groaning in disappointment. He positioned himself at the boy's hole and spit on his fingers before rubbing the saliva on his length. This was the only lube he was going to have access to.

He pushed himself into Naruto slowly. The blonde's arms wrapped around his neck once again and he pulled himself close to Sasuke, his eyes screwing shut as he felt the intrusion.

_Goddamnit this hurts._

Sasuke went in slow, feeling the blonde pulling him closer. He heard the boy grit his teeth and groan in pain when he got in all the way to the hilt. He panted, resisting the urge to start pounding into the blonde. He kissed his neck.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, his lips still caressing the tan shoulder.

He felt Naruto nod. He took in a breath as he pulled himself out slowly and then slammed back in again, breathing against the blonde and kissing his shoulder. Naruto shuddered beneath him, his legs wrapping around Sasuke's waist.

"J-Just go, Sasuke," Naruto moaned, unable to take the slow pace.

Sasuke nodded and began a steady rhythm in and out of Naruto. The blonde panted underneath him, his grip tightening around his neck. He loosened it and dug his nails into the raven's back. He felt Sasuke hit his spot again and he released a loud moan, throwing his head back and screaming Sasuke's name.

"Fuck, yes! Do it again… Don't stop… Sasuke don't fucking stop," Naruto practically begged him.

Sasuke moaned loudly as he heard his dobe yell his name, begging him to keep fucking him. He loved the sound of the boy. He obliged him wholeheartedly, slamming his hips into the tan teen below him, hitting his spot every time.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He felt the heat in his stomach begin to coil for the second time that day.

"Naruto, I'm so close," Sasuke gasped into his ear.

"I-I wanna cum with you," Naruto groaned, biting his lip to stop from screaming when Sasuke began to fuck him harder, driving him into the counter behind him. His hands tightened against Sasuke's skin and he began to mark the boy with his fingernails.

"I-I can't-Fuck, Sasuke I'm gonna cum!"

Sasuke practically screamed Naruto's name as he heard the boy's plea, his release coursing throughout his body as he shot his cum into the tan boy below him.

Naruto squirmed and tensed underneath Sasuke, going over the edge when he felt the raven cum inside him, making him hot all over again.

Sasuke relaxed against Naruto, his chest pressed against the blonde's, squishing the sticky mess between the two. The teen panted below him, his hands relaxing and he released the boys back from his grasp.

"That… was amazing…" The blonde said between pants. Sasuke nodded and kissed his dobe's collarbone.

* * *

><p>The two had managed to get up and clean themselves before making their way back to the boy's change room. Luckily there was not one there to greet them. They silently put their clothes back on, not meeting each other's eyes.<p>

Naruto had finally gained his conscious after escaping from Sasuke's grip. He remembered perfectly what happened in the change room. He still didn't know what the stupid raven was on about.

_Maybe he's just fucking with me._

Naruto shook his head, shoving his wet bathing suit, which he managed to wrap in his wet towel, into the obnoxious orange bag. He slammed the locker shut and flung the bag over his shoulder, waiting for Sasuke to finish putting away his stuff.

He sat down on one of the benches and watched the raven bastard. Sasuke looked the same. He was still an arrogant prick.

_Well, kind of._

The blonde dove into his thoughts, not noticing when Sasuke sat down beside him.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, startling the blonde.

"W-What?" Naruto shifted a bit under the raven's stare. He was watching Naruto's eyes, waiting for the boy to meet his. Naruto didn't know what to think of Sasuke. He didn't know if he just wanted to fuck him for the sake of it or if there were some feelings shoved into that conceited heart of his.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened and he finally looked at Sasuke, searching the dark orbs for any sign of a joke. He found none. He swallowed under the boy's stare and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the raven's.

"I love you, too." He smiled and pressed his forehead against the others. Sasuke grinned back at him and laced his fingers with the blonde's, standing up and taking him with him.

"Let's go get your other stupid friends."

Naruto nodded and followed the boy, the smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (another one!) I just.. I was originally going to end this here but I want to know what you think. Shall I continue?**


	4. Sakura's Hair Hasn't Grown!

**A/N: Hahaha *backs away slowly as everyone comes at her with knives and various threatening tools* I'm sorry! I have surges of inspiration then I have major writer's block! This is why I only do oneshots! *sobs***

**Anyways! Here is the last chapter because you will murder me if I have another long period of time with writer's block :)**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing we're leaving!" Kiba shouted at the dumbstruck pair, motioning them to hurry up. Naruto waved to the brunette and murmured something in Sasuke's ear, making the raven grin like an idiot.<p>

"The fuck is up with those two?" Kiba mumbled to no one in particular, earning him a slight huff from Shikamaru.

"I don't know. Ever since Naruto was sick," Shikamaru quoted the 'sick' with his two fingers, "they've been all puppy-like with each other. It's weird." He sighed, squinting at the red sky above them and seeing how many clouds he could count before they all disappeared.

"Puppy-like? The fuck does that even mean?" Kiba smirked at his lazy friend, "At least Sasuke left so we could spend some time with the girls, hey?" Kiba nudged Shikamaru, earning him a lovely glare from the cloud counting boy.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted back at the brunette, startling him from his thoughts about women and the lovely accessories that come with them. He looked back and came face to face with a grinning blonde, Sasuke not too far behind him.

"Hey Kiba, Sasuke's coming over to my house so we're gonna just go get something to snack on before we go," the blonde coughed, his cheeks turning a slight pink at the thought of him and Sasuke going out together at all. Kiba raised his eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Uh, okay. Just," he laughed, "just use a condom okay?" The brunette laughed even harder at the response he got from Naruto, slapping him on the back and pushing him in front of himself and Shikamaru.

"Shut the fuck up dogbreath," Naruto responded, his half assed insult completely discarded as him and Sasuke walked faster in front of the pair.

"See? I told you, Kiba. Puppy-like," Shikamaru drawled.

"ShhhhhhhhhhhhSHUSH," Naruto shoved a finger onto Sasuke's lips, "We can't, Sasuke, Sasuke," he trailed his finger down the ravens lips slowly, looking at the boy seriously, "Sasuke. We cannot be loud okay?" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from laughing. The idiot blonde managed to get himself drunk off of 5 shots of sake and 2 beers.

"Naruto, you are so totally drunk-"

"SHHHH! I am not!" Naruto pouted at the boy before looking him up and down and leaning his body on the other boys.

"Sasuke, you're so fucking sexy," his voice dropped and he bit the raven's ear, earning him a gasp and a small giggle, "I want you to do what you did earlier again. Sasukeeee, make me feel good."

Sasuke's ears managed to turn red as he giggled it off, the alcohol beginning to get to him making his judgement a little bit hazy.

"Naruto, Naruto, open the fucking door and I'll make you feel fantastic," Sasuke laughed, running his hand down the blonde's back to encourage him to open his apartment door. Naruto grinned and nodded, fishing out his keys from his pocket. Sasuke snaked his hand down even more and pinched the boys butt, earning him a cute gasp.

"Sasu-" The raven's lips connected with Naruto's before the door was even open, pushing the blue eyed boy into his apartment and shoving him into the nearest wall. A moan escaped the boy as he fumbled to close the door, coherent thought still managing to keep up with him.

"Okay, okay, okay." Sasuke pushed the blonde to his bedroom, or at least the place he assumed was the bedroom. "Naruto, lie down."

The blonde grinned and obeyed him, flopping himself on the comfortable bed and giggling as he managed a nice pace of bouncing up and down on it. Sasuke shook his head and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the floor with the rest of the blondes discarded items. His room wasn't exactly the cleanest place in the world but Sasuke didn't care, it felt like home to him.

Naruto watched as the raven stripped himself of his shirt and shoes, flopping himself down next to the blonde.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, his hand immediately drawn to the boy's jacket to help him get it off, "I want your clothes off."

Naruto giggled and wiggled out of his jacket, earning himself a nice look over from Sasuke, who decided that the jacket was enough. He draped his arm around his newly found lover and snuggled close to him, his head resting on the soft stomach of his blonde.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Sasuke made a noise that told the blonde he was listening, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke laughed and sat up on his arm, looking down at the boy.

"Mhmm Naruto I will be your boyfriend. On one condition though."

"What's that?"

"That you let me sleep with you tonight," Sasuke grinned, watching the blonde blush underneath his gaze.

Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke down beside him, completely forgetting that he really wanted to fuck the raven earlier.

Sasuke yawned; shifting underneath the warm sheets of Naruto's bed and finding said lump awkwardly placed beside him in a somewhat interesting sleeping position. He chuckled softly to himself, regretting it deeply when his head started pounding. Whose idea was it to get drunk anyway? Oh yeah, his.

He and Naruto managed to get into an argument about who could drink the most without throwing up but that concluded in Naruto's brilliant idea to see who could walk home the funniest. Naruto won that bet. But only for about ten minutes until he started blabbering on about how Sakura's hair never actually grew at all since the last time he saw her.

Sasuke sighed, utterly satisfied now that he had his blonde bundle of desire. He wondered if Naruto was an awful hung-over person and decided to sneak his way out of bed to grab some Advil and water. He glanced at the blonde, slowly pushing himself out of bed without waking him. He nearly tripped over stray bowls of leftover ramen and random useless objects that aligned the floors.

He had found his way to the kitchen alright. It was just a matter of how to find Advil and if the stupid idiot even had some. Sasuke didn't think he wouldn't. After all, the boy trains like a crazy person. Hopefully he hadn't used them all up.

He searched cabinets and drawers, succeeding in creating a glass of water and making himself a plate of jam and toast, eating it slowly as he continued his quest for Advil. Tylenol would even be nice at this point. He heard a loud groan from Naruto's room and figured the blonde had gotten up and discovered that life hated him this morning. He smiled despite himself and took another bite of toast, carrying the glass of water into the bedroom for his lover.

"Sasuke," he groaned, "why do we get hangovers?" he moaned in pain again, holding his hand up to Sasuke, "never mind, don't answer that."

Sasuke's smiled widened and he handed Naruto the glass of water, kissing him on the forehead as he did. At least he got the blonde to smile a little before he moaned again, complaining about daylight and how he wished he was a vampire.

"Do you have Advil or something?" Sasuke asked, taking the last bite of his toast. He was definitely not as hung-over as Naruto. Maybe he was more experienced at it.

"Uh, yeah. It's in my dresser somewhere," Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "It's just easier… Don't ask okay?" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke laughed softly as he rummaged through the blonde's drawers, finding more and more oddly printed clothing items before he could lay a finger on the bottle of Advil. He wondered how Naruto even lived with himself. He popped off the lid and gave Naruto two tablets, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed them down.

"Ah. You rock Sasuke," he praised the raven before he flopped back down, closing his eyes and rubbing at them before looking back at the boy.

"Sasuke?"

"Mhmm?" Sasuke flopped down next to Naruto, discarding his plate that once held toast on the bedside table.

"I love you a lot," he smiled, turning his head to look at the beautiful raven lying down next to him.

"I love you a lot, too, Naruto," Sasuke replied, looking at the blonde and playing with a strand of the spiky blonde hair.

"I wish you could live with me," was the blonde's reply before closing his eyes, his breath evening out almost immediately. The idiot passed out on him. He smiled, brushing the stray strand out of the boy's way.

"I wish I could, too."


End file.
